villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Snoop
'''Felicia "Snoop" Pearson '''is a female gangster and assassin working for Marlo Stanfield's drug cartel in West side Baltimore. Snoop serves as the secondary antagonist, along with her partner in crime, Chris Partlow, in seasons 4 and 5 of the HBO crime drama series The Wire. Season 3 Snoop is a gangster in the Stanfield as one of the new recruits in training, under the wing of Chris Partlow. She is often seen hanging out with Chris and other Stanfield peers before eventually being assigned her first hit by Chris, who deems her ready to kill. She is responsible for killing an unfortunate Barksdale soldier in a drive-by shooting on a Barksdale owned corner. She also takes part in Chris' efforts to foil an assassination attempt against Marlo Stanfield by acting as a scout. After Barksdale head Russell "Stringer" Bell is killed, Snoop boasts that she and Chris had murdered him, in reality Stringer was killed by stick-up man Omar Little and legendary enforcer Brother Mouzone because a betrayal Stringer had comitted against both men. Season 4 Snoop is shown a year later as an adept enforcer and assassin and significantly recognized as part of the trusted inner circle of Marlo. She and Chris are assigned most of the hits that Marlo initiates, with Snoop assisting Chris in many murders by way of luring the victim to a secluded area and by helping to organize the method of concealment. She is never shown as the actual murderer. The pair dispose of the bodies by depositing them in abandoned buildings, covering them with quicklime and tarps, and boarding up the buildings again. When they re-board the doors, they use a nail gun that Snoop had earlier purchased. Later, the nail gun's distinctive nails become key clues: every house boarded up with those nails contains a body. Before the police discover this, however, the deadly pair had been pulled over and with the nail gun being spotted by the Police, Chris discarded it, to Snoop's chagrin. Among the people Chris and Snoop murder are numerous young dealer that had rivaled or failed Marlo in some way and several New York drug dealers, as well as an innocent security guard who talked back to Marlo, for shoplifting in front of him. Tired of always concealing her crimes, Snoop tries to keep the guard's badge as a souvenir, but Chris throws the badge away. The pair were also responsible for intimidating Bodie Broadus into accepting Marlo's drug supply and for recruiting middle school child Michale Lee into their organization. They also train the next generation of soldiers for Stanfield's organization. It's also revealed that Snoop is a lesbian when Detective Bunk Moreland says to her, "I'm thinking about some pussy", and she replies, "Me too". Season 5 Snoop continues to act as muscle for Marlo, alongside Chris Partlow. Tension between her and new recruit, Michael becomes a recurring theme. Snoop carries out orders from her superiors without question, but Michael tends to voice his opinion about certain situations, such as the numerous murders that Marlo orders. This occurs when Chris, Snoop and Michael are about to make a hit on a rival drug dealer spreading malicious but trivial words about Marlo's sexuality and after Omar kills several Stanfield dealers in an on-going feud. Snoop is soon ordered by Marlo to kill Michael, due to Marlo's suspicion that he had been talking to the police about the Stanfield organization. Michael however senses the coming ambush and draws his concealed gun. Snoop compliments him on his intelligence. She then accepts her fate and nonchalantly glances away from Michael, out the car window into the wing mirror. Her final words are, "How my hair look, Mike?" Michael answers, "You look good, girl," and executes her with a shot to the head. Trivia * In 2006, author Stephen King called Snoop "perhaps the most terrifying female villain to ever appear in a television series". Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Assassins Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thugs Category:Minion Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Female Category:Betrayed Category:Torturer